And When The Sky Is Falling
by HogwartShinobi
Summary: AU. Kerii Mei always hated celebrities. But when popular singing icon M.D. Lummers becomes her roommate, she finds they might have more in common then she'd ever thought. His past is fuzzy. So are several others'...
1. Chapter 1

**And When The Sky Is Falling**

**_By HogwartShinobi_**

**---**

"This morning, teen sensation, M.D. Lummers was spotted at the-"

_Click._

"Oh, oh! Here's M.D. coming out of the cafe right now-"

_Click._

"M.D. Lummers' newest album sold over one million copies in just the few weeks it came out-"

_Click._

"News about M.D Lummers moving into a secluded area in New York-"

_Click._

Kerii Mei turned the television off and tossed the remote on the floor. What was with this world?? Important things like war and terror-Hell, even the weather forecast always came in second place to pop culture. It's like everyone cared more about this 'M.D. Lummers' and nothing else.

And who was this dude anyway?! He's like...The most popluar thing since sliced bread and he's only been discovered for, what? three weeks?? It's like he fell out of the flipping sky! He was her age, seventeen, living in several different locations from Japan to the Caribbean. Oh, how Kerii loathed those kinds of thing.

She sighed, getting up and wandering over to the fridge. The light turned on as she opened the door -or did it always stay on?- and took a peek inside.

"What's for breakfast?" Half a carton of chocolate milk and a pack of cookie dough were the only items in the almost-empty fridge. "Hmm...Cook it or just eat it raw..." These were the questions that kept her up at night. She grabbed the pack and pulled a cookie sheet out of the baking drawer.

"Halfway it is." She muttered, spacing the doughy circles evenly across the sheet. Once put into the oven, she ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping inside, she braced herself for the cold water showering across her back. After a few minutes of scrubing and rinsing, she got out and dried herself off to get dressed.

"Tie, tie, tie...Damn it! Where the hell is my tie?!" Her shouts were muffled by the fact her head was under her bed. Kerii groped around for the plaid cloth item and finally found it. But even though she did, she didnt quite like what she saw. 'Oh you've got to by joking...' She thought, staring at the barbeque stain right on the tie.

Kerii looked up at the clock and groaned. There was absolutly no time to wash it...She rolled her eyes and put it on anyway. It was Friday; People would forget about it by Monday. Rushing to turn off the oven, she slid the cookies off the tray into a plastic bag and shoved them into her bookbag.

She grabbed her keys off the counter and opened the apartment door. Closing it, she noticed a slip that fell out of the door frame. She bent over and read it as she picked it up. "To Ms. Mei of Aprt. Number 1408: Your new roommate has been found! They will come by today to unpack. Have a good day."

"Aw man! I hope it's a girl..." Kerii dreaded the thought of sharing with a man. Rape was so common these days! She tossed the note into the trash and disappeared into the elevator.

---

"Finish the equations and then sumbit them by the end of class. Start."

Kerii opened her booklet and scribbled down math problems. The rain outside the window was slightly soothing to her mind as she thought the answers. Absolute perfect Friday to her. Easy math, a cold day's excuse to wear a jacket over her tie and Chicken Soup in the cafe! A smile sat on her face as she answered the problems.

But something seemed to be wrong. Something seem too...Prefect...

"Ah, Mr. Lummers, so glad you could be allowed into NY Private Academy!"

Oh _**HELL**_ no.

Kerii's mechanical pencil fell out of her hand as a teen entered the room. His trademark messy black hair and scar under his left eye indicating that it was infact M.D. Lummers. Kerii growled under her breathe, clenching her fists at her sides. Other girls on the other hand squealled in delight, some boys too?

The girl did what you would call a 'head-desk' as he chatted privatly with the math teacher. He nodded and started walking towards our heroine. Her eye-twitch as she took the empty seat RIGHT next to her. Kerii kept her eyes glued on her paper, 'Why, God? Why?!'

"Is this pencil yours?" Kerii blinked to see the teen holding up her pencil before snatching it without a word to continue her work.

"Ugh, lucky bitch." A girl behind them whispered.

"Why does that anime freak get to sit by _my_ Lummy-kins?" Aha that's-that's FUNNY.

Thirty minutes passed and the lunch bell rang. Most kids were already off campus to go by lunch at other places, but Kerii decided to stay and buy her rightfully earned chicken soup.

"To A pluses on the Science exams!" Kristina Ryans said, holding up her soup cup.

"Yeah, to A pluses..." Kerii mumbled, spoon still in her mouth as she half-heartedly clinked her cup against Tina's. Kristina frowned at her soup, swirling her spoon around in it. "You dont seem to happy today, Ker." She pointed out, not looking up. Kerii merely swung her legs back and forth while she sat on the tall stool chair.

"Yeah well you'd be too if the person you hated the most was accepted into NYA..." (A/N: Aha 'nyaaaa'!) She huffed, leaning back in her chair. Tina finally looked up, tilting her head, "Who?" Tina couldnt place anyone her best friend hated that wasnt already going to the school.

"One name. M.D. Lummers." Kerii growled. Tina choked on her meal, "W-What?!"

"Yeah that dude entered Professor Belltran's class and sat next to me. All those cheerleader girls were 'jealous' of me or somethin' like that." She explained, air quotes for the word jealous.

Tina wiped her face with a napkin. "Wow, didnt know a pop star would come here. I mean, it _is_ a Private G.A.T.E school, but even then-Damn! He's a G.A.T.E student?"

"Tina. I dont even know how_ Im _a G.A.T.E." Kerii exclaimed. Well, actually it was Kristina's fault. She tutored her -.-U

"Well, just ignore him I suppose. Cant be worse right?"

---

"SON OF A FREAKING-"

Tina plugged her ears as Kerii let out a string of curse words that word make even a sailor uncomfortable. Once done the teen dropped to her knees on the wet cement sidewalk and tugged her dark-brown hair, "YA HAPPY GOD?! I HOPE YOU ARE!!!" She screamed, light rain dotting her face as she looked up to the heavens.

Why was this already-stressed student even more angry? Well, upon walking down the busy New York sidewalk, they spotted a limo, people carrying items into the building that was her apartment/condo. It being Friday and not having anything to do till nighttime, the girls offered to help.

**Flashback :D**

_"M.D. Lummer's luggage?"_

_"Yeah. Bring it to 1408, well ya?"_

_"!4-140...8?"_

_"That's the one!"_

_"..."_

_"SON OF A FREAKING-"_

Kristina stood nervously as her psychotic friend slowly lost what was left of her sanity on the trip up to the fourth floor. Kerii's eye twitch uncontrollablly as the elevator door slid open, allowing them to exit. Tina set the box down and scratched the back of her head. "Whoa-3:53 already?? I gotta go...Feed my cat!"

"You dont _have _a cat." Kerii growled.

"We-Well then I should buy one! Ja ne!" In a flash Kristina zoomed down the hall, back to the elevator, leaving Kerii in the dust. The girl sweatdropped, nonetheless slowly stepped into the already-open apartment door. "...Hello? Im Kerii, you're new roommate! nobody's going to rape me, I hope..." She said, walking further inside. No one seemed to be in the living room nor the kitchen. She peered around the corner and stopped.

There he was. M.D. Lummers, holding one of her manga from the hallway bookshelf, reading the back description silently. He didnt notice her as his face had a look of complete interest. Kerii gripped the handle of the dufflebag she held and stepped fully into the hall.

"Didnt know pop sensations liked One Piece." M.D. Jumped, throwing the book in the air from being startled before catching it.

"I-uh. Sorry." He apologized, "Hi, Im M.D. Lummers!"

Kerii blinked. The way he said that...It sounded kinda like...Kerii looked from the cover of the One Piece, where Luffy was on, to him. "Kerii Mei. Your roommate." She plopped the bag on the side of the hall and snatched the manga away. "Let's get a few rules down shall we? I dont care how rich you are or why you're even here so long as you do not touch my stuff, eat my food or rape me, got it memorized?" (A/N: Pft-ahaha! More references XD)

"R-Rape you?"

"Dont ask." Kerii muttered, pushing the book back in it's rightful place between books two and four. With that she turned on a heel and entered her room, slamming the door behind her. M.D. winced.

This might be a difficult situation...

* * *

**Cyber cookie to anyone who guesses where I put a Stephen King reference XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**lol, Im not putting 100 percent effort into this story. This is just one of those stories that...Let me type out little scene that I have in my head when Im spacing out at random times O.o;; So, gomen if there are grammatical errors, Im not really checking.**

* * *

**And When The Sky Is Falling**

**_By HogwartShinobi_**

**---**

M.D. sat on the couch staring at the bookshelf down the hallway, homework underneath his palm. 'That boy.' He thought, remembering Monkey D. Luffy on the cover of the manga. 'He looked like me! But Kerii told me not to touch any of her stuff.' On the left side of the bookshelf (that you cant really see from down the hall), was said girl's room.

Inside, she was currently finishing her Science homework while she blasted the radio out, which only seemed like it was on low from outside her practically soundproof room. She bobbed her head as she listened and wrote down answers. Kristina said listening to music helped her concentrate; And she was right.

"And all the bridges you've burned...Leave you trapped off at all sides." She sang/yelled absentmindedly. "Now the tables do turn! When it's all gone what's left for you?"

_Knock! Knock!_

"And when the sky is-!"

_Knock! Knock!_

"One second!" Kerii shouted, turning off the stereo. She stood up and opened her door. "Hm?"

"Nice singing voice." M.D. couldnt help but smirk. Kerii rolled her eyes, "What do you want."

"We have the same math class, right?"

Kerii frowned, "What? So famous you forget the 'little people' that sit next to you?"

M.D. sighed, "-Can you help me on the assignement?" Kerii stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Fine..." He grinned goofily, quickly rushing back to the couch where he was doing his homework on the coffee table. She casually followed, sitting beside him. "Okay, which problem?"

"The x and y tables." He stated, pointing to the tables with the eraser side of his pencil. She tilted her head and slid the book closer to her. He watched as she concentrated. "Here." She snatched the pencil away from him, scribbling down something. "Just plug in the numbers for the first x slot. That should hep you do the rest, ne?"

"Yoshe!" He cheered happily with another grin. Kerii blinked, starring at him. Such a strange charatcer. She stood up when suddenly her stomache rumbled. She absentmindedly put a hand there, glancing over at the fridge. 'Aww man! I forgot to buy food!' She thought.

"Im going out to eat. If I dont come back by midnight it probably means Ive been kinapped, raped or murdered." She informed. M.D. blinked, looking up from the couch. "...You say that like it's a normal thing..."

"You're in New York buddy-bear. Open your eyes to the fabulous world that is 'the commoner'." She said bluntly while she scavaged through her bookbag. 'Damn it.' Not only did she forget to go to the store, she forgot to go to the bank. She let out a 'Grr' of frustration and fell over on her back.

M.D. sat up and leaned over the back of the couch. "Something wrong?"

"No money. No food." She muttered woefully, eyes closed.

"...I could take you out..." He offered, "For dinner, that is."

She laughed mockingly, "I dont need your pity. Or your dinner invitation." Her stomache growled again, making the pop star give her a look of skepticism. She grinned sheepishly. "It's not a date, right?"

"No...But you should dress up a little. I think we should go somewhere fancy. Im hungry too!" Kerii shrugged and went off to her room to change. In a few minutes she came back out with a red long-sleeve dress and black ankle boots (A/N: I dont really give a damn what you think she's wearing, actually. Just use your imagination and think 'fancy' I suppose...). At the kitchen island, M.D. sat on a barstool waiting for her.

Kerii stared in shock. 'Damn, he's fine!' A little itty-bitty voice in the back of her mind kinda, sorta screamed. She shook her head of unnessessary thoughts and cleared her throat. "Ahem..."

"Oh, hey!" He stood up, helping Kerii to get a better few of the teen. He wore a red long-sleeved dress shirt (That had the three top buttons UNbutton by the way ;D) His loose black tie complimented his black pants as well. Infact, his outfit looked like a red-cladded Sanji one!

"We can go in my car- Unless you want to walk or something." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure! Let's see what the million dollar boy can afford." Kerii said with a wink. They exited the condo complex and into the parking garage where Kerii finds out he owns...

"SWEET JESUS!" She exlcaimed, running up to the marvelous piece of machinery. "Oh my god! The Dodge Viper 2008 SRT10 in Viper red with convertable rooftop?! And you're rims; 14 inch stainless steel C-turners! Bu-but they arent even out yet!!!"

(A/N: Just- Just dont ask XD)

M.D. shrugged, "My agent always loves to give me top-of-the-notch stuff."

"SHOT RUN!" She screeched, running over to the passenger's side. He undid the locks and she hopped in, running a hand over the dashboard in awe. He got in himself, turning on the engine and pressing a button so the roof slowly slid to the back. He pulled it out of the parking spot and they were off.

"So where we going?" She asked, glad the breeze that flowed through her hair. She giggled at the thought of the clicheness. He took a left. "Baratie Cusine."

Kerii snapped her head up so fast it cracked, "What?! -Oww..."

He didnt really seemed to notice as he focused on driving. "Baratie Cusine; Ive been there a couple times before. Dont worry, I have reserved reservations once a week." He explained.

"But...Baratie..." She stared at the glove compartment as she rubbed her neck. 'Baratie? That's weird...Well I guess everything cant have it's own name.' Kerii looked up and noticed they were going toward the bay. "Hn? Why the water?"

"Baratie is the only resturant that's on the water, contsantly moving around the Staute of Liberty." M.D. explained.

Kerii sweatdropped. 'Oh that's just ironic.'

M.D. pulled up on a ferry boat where the car parked right on it. The girl didnt even know car ferriers were still open at night! It stopped at the floating resturant. As they readied to go inside, she gasped at the amazing structure. The lights and stories were absolutly breath taking. Obviously only the rich dined here.

"Good evening. Mr. Lummers!" The front door usher greeted. He quirked a brow, "And who might this fine young lady be? A girlfriend?" Kerii's eye twitched. M.D. raised his hand in defense, "No-no, just a friend!" He assured. The usher lead them to a table next to a window.

The girl sat down and stared at the Staute of Liberty from the large viewing glass. "Wow..." She muttered. M.D. grinned, "So what are you getting?" He asked, a waiter coming up to take their orders. "Oh, I dont want to get anything to expens-"

"Yes, Ill have three orders of that steak, umm...Four of those and two of that!" Kerii blinked.

...Well damn.

"And you, Miss?"

"Duhhh..." Kerii looked down at her menu. Holy crap! She couldnt even prenounce half the stuff on here! "Ill um. Shrimp alfredo's find for me." She said. The waiter nodded and left. Kerii shot M.D. a curious glare, "...You have quite an appetite, dont'cha?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I know! It's weird huh?? For some reason Ive been really hungry ever since I moved into the condo..."

_"Didnt know pop sensations liked One Piece."_

Since the condo, huh? "Hey, why'd you move there anyway? -Not that I care if you are or not; It's just that you have like...Three other mansions or something?"

"I dont like those houses. Plus, my agent suggested I should finish school. I dont really like it, but hey. Im not too old to not go back, right?"

"I guess..." Sheadmitted, putting a straw in her water. "Weird, they gave us two extra." She pointed out just because.

M.D. never really was one forchildish antics for eating so much. But ever since he explored his newest living space, he'd been getting the urge to do...Not so M.D. things. Like when he spotted that thing called 'manga', he blurted out, "SUOGI!" Without even realizing it!

And now that the teen looked at the two straws, he had the urge to shove them up his nose?? What the hell?! He shifted in his seat uncomfortablly, tapping the edge of the table with his fingers. Kerii looked up, "Something wrong?" She asked him. He glanced up, "Oh, no. Im fine." He supposed he looked like an edit right about now.

Just then a blonde waiter came up with several dishes in hand. He set them out. "Your other dishes will be out momentarily. For now, enjoy these. Cooked myself." He said, quite proud of his joy in life-Cooking. Kerii and M.D. nodded, the waiter standing casually by the table to see their reaction.

Kerii never really looked up to the waiter, instead, she took a fork a ate a bite of alfrdo. Her eyes widened. M.D. looked up, "How is it, Kerii?"

"Wow, this is awesome!" She exclaimed. The waiter's visible eye widened. The next thing Kerii knew was the blonde taking her hand and kneeling on one knee, "Such a beautiful woman! An angelic name blessed upon you by the gods in heaven themselves! Kerii-chwan!"

"..."

"..."

"Um. Thank...you?" A heart poped out of his eyes, "I will get your other dishes immediately!" He assured, doing some sort of noodle dance. Kerii sweatdropped, "And that was...?"

"I think his name is Seth." M.D. answered, mouth full of meat. "He always fawns over the ladies." He explained. Kerii nodded and watched the blonde waiter wink at a few woman before entering the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he took off his dress coat jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Seth grabbed a knife and chopped slices of meat fast and skillfully, using the knife to scoot the slices into the frying pan. 'Kerii-chwan. Hm. Never used that before...I wonder what chwan means? Eh, oh well; It had a nice ring to it. I might call all the ladies that...'

Oh but 'Seth', you already do ;D


	3. Chapter 3

_'Now that I think about it, that Seth guy from last night seems familuar. He was all...Flirty like some anime guy or something...Hn. That was like the time Tina said she met a waiter at a fancy restarunt that looked...Like...Sanji...'_ Kerii paused as she stuck her key through the keyhole to the condo. She shook her head. _'Nah!'_

Meanwhile, M.D. strolled down the hall, towel tossed on his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom for a shower. Turning to the right, he paused at half step. Those stupid 'manga' books caught his eyes again. _'No! She told me not to!'_ He stated in his mind firmly. He looked around the bookcase for another book as if for an excuse to himself that it was simply another book that made him stop.

"Whoa..." In fact he was surprised there was another book that caught his attention. He hesitantly pulled it off the shelf and read the cover.

"Ahem?"

Busted.

"_What_ are you doing??" Kerii had just walked into the condo from a visit to the store. Now she finds her new superstar roommate going through her bookshelves _again_?! God save this poor child.

Suddenly M.D. did not feel 'busted'. It felt like the crazy rape-fearing roommate was. He turned around slightly, holding up the book. "How to Kiss 101?" Kerii's jaw suddenly dropped, face slowly growing red. A smirk played at his lips, making her even more red.

_'Damn!'_

"I-uh-Im holding that for a friend..." She lied.

M.D. raised a brow. "Really?" He opened the cover and looked at the inside. "It says: This belongs to Kerii Mei."

_'Double damn!'_

"Alright, fine! It's mine, now give it back!" She demanded, moving to grab the book. He moved it away without really think. "No." He put simply. Kerii's mouth went slightly ajar. "Oh my god. Are you serious?! Just give it back, Lummers!" He raised the book over her head. "No." The teen repeated.

"Lummers, you pest! Give it back!" Kerii suddenly felt short as she tried to reach for the book. He grinned goofily. "Make me! Haha!" He taunted childishly as he laughed.

"Luffy! Give it back!"

"Hahah-" He stopped, completely freezing as his eyes widened. Kerii didnt really notice and merely took the chance to snatch the book. "Heh. Pa shaw!"

"...Wha...What did you say?" He breathed out.

"Pa shaw? Oh, I got that from this Naruto fanfic about Kankuro talking to Temari and-"

"No, what did you _call_ me?"

Kerii tapped her chin as she thought about what she said earlier. She then realized it and her eyes widened as well. "Oh! Im sorry-Guess I was caught in the moment." She mused, then shrugged. "Aw well-Dont take it personal. Anyway, can you wait a second to take a shower? I gotta go." She grinned sheepishly, tossing the book on the shelf and running into the bathroom.

M.D. was left alone in the hall, still in shock. His expression hadnt changed since she yelled it.

_"Luffy! Give it back!"_

M.D. leaned back on the hallway wall, staring at the carpet. "...Luffy..." Why did that name have a certain feel to it? Why did it sound so familuar?! He glanced up at the light on the ceiling, banging his head lightly against the wall in doing so. The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink turning on brought him back from his daze.

"Okay-Done." Kerii said, passing by him and disappearing around the corner into the kitchen. Luffy blinked before strolling his way into the bathroom. He set the towel on the rack and turned the handle, droplets of water spurting out of the showerhead. He disgarded his clothes and stepped in, closing his eyes as the warm water sprayed his back.

With Kerii, she was crushing some garlic cloves for her fried rice. Sliding them into the saucepan she continued chopping up ingredients for lunch. On the television that was a few feet away in the living room, she glanced up to see it was on the music channel.

"Now playing M.D. Lummer's Summer hit, Summer Love." The announcer said. Kerii paused. She never really did listen to his work... Setting the chopping knife down, she rested her head in her hands who's arms were on the counter.

Ridin' in the drop top with the top down,  
Saw you switchin lanes, girl.  
Pull up to the red light, lookin' right.  
Come on let me get your name, girl.  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like!  
Let me pick your brain, girl.

...And tell me how they that got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame...Girl.

But let me show you round, Let me take you out!  
Betcha we can have some fun, girl.  
Cause we can do it fast or slow;  
Which ever way you wanna run, girl.  
But let me buy you drinks; better yet, rings.  
Do it how you want it done...Girl.  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cuz I-

I can't wait to fall in love...With you.  
You can't wait to fall in love...With me.  
This just can't be summer love you'll see!  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E.

Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out.  
Betcha we can have some fun girl!  
Cuz you could dress it up, dress it down.  
Any way you want it done girl.  
Or we can stay home talkin on the phone.  
-Rappin till we see the sun girl;  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night.  
I know how to do it insane girl.  
Cuz I can make ya hot make ya stop.

...Make ya wanna say my name, girl.

Come on baby please, cuz I'm on my knees!  
Can't get you off my brain, girl.  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I-

I can't wait to fall in love...With you.  
You can't wait to fall in love...With me.  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see.  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E.

Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you;  
You can't wait to fall in love with me.  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E

Summer's over for the both of us. (summer's over)  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on love. (don't give up)  
Your the one that I've been thinkin of (your the one)  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love...With you  
You can't wait to fall in love...With me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see.  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E

Cuz I can't wait to fall in love...With you.  
You can't wait to fall in love...With me.  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see.  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E

(A/N: I SWEAR to god if you're a girl and imagine Luffy singing/dancing to this it's freakishly hot O.O And yes, Im sorry Mr. JT, I stole from you :O -bad Kelly!- Oh and for you kiddies wracking your pre-teen brains, yes, Luffy is singing about sex. lol Hey, he doesnt write it-He only dances seductively to it ;D Dont get your hormons in a bunch, though.)

Kerii blinked as the screen went to commercial, _'Hooooooly-'_

"Hey, Kerii-What'cha watching?" Kerii jumped as M.D. walked into the kitchen, scrubbing his hair with a towel vigeriously. Kerii panicked, groping for the remote and turning it off. "Nothing." She chimed. M.D. looked back at the television. "Oh...I thought I heard it on in the shower." He replied.

"Hn. You're thick _and_ you hear things. Awesome combination, pretty boy." She muttered, turning around to continue cooking. He gave a skeptic look at her before sitting himself on one of the island counter stools. "I dont see why you have to be so strange all the t-"

**Crash!**

The entire place shook. Kerii and M.D. Looked up at the large window in unison as they heard the nosie from outside. The musician arched a brow, "...What was that?"

The girl wiped her hands on her apron and took it off. "I dont know." She admitted. Jogging over to the large window, they peered down at the street below. A large eighteen-wheel had crashing to the front doors of the building, but not enough to bring it down. Kerii blinked. "Well damn!"

---

A few days passed and the truck was moved, nobody was injuried severly. -Except the drunken truck driver, but who really cares for the dumbass anyway? Kerii and M.D. walked come from school on the Wednesday afternoon. Kerii looked up at him. "Why wear sunglasses, Lummers? The sun's freaking covered by clouds, baka."

"Shhhh!" M.D. Put a finger to her lips. "You wanna let all of New York know Im here??" He scolded in a whipered, pulling the rim of her yellow cap down more. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever...Hey, look!" She suddenly pointed to a group of stalls. "It's Art Walk this week!" She remembed.

Before he could finish she grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the large square. Foreigen music played and different artifact were displayed. They stopped at one stand, an old man owning it. He looked up from his newspaper. "Why hello there." He greeted, eyeing the yellow-capped teen. "What can I get ya?"

"Oh we're just looking." M.D. assured as Kerii looked around at little trinkets. The old man didnt take his eyes off the boy. "You seems familuar; Have we met?"

"Oh- no, no! Im just...An average student!" The teen explained.

"...Sure ya are." The old man said with a wink. "You know, you two look like special customer's why dont you take a look at my...More _interesting_ artifacts." He suggest, leaning over and opening a closed trunk. Kerii's eyes widened and dove right in, digging through items. M.D. watch out of the corner of his eye as the man disappeared behind the stand's curtains.

Meanwhile, Kerii picked up a straw hat with a red band around it. "Hey! Teehee!" She giggled as she took off M.D.'s yellow cap and put on the straw one. "Awww! You look so cute!"

"Oh dont be stupid." He muttered. "I look- I...Look..." A feel of dizziness swepted over the pop star as he swayed alittle. Kerii held out a hand to his chest to balance him against her arm.

"Lummers? Lummers are you alright??" She questioned.

"Cant...See straight..." He breathed out. It felt as if he had just spun himself around on a rollercoaster ride for five hours. Just then it overwhelmed him and his legs gave out. "Unnn..."

"M.D.!" The girl's voice echoed from a distance as Lummers felt his head knock against the pavement.

---

_Images flashed by the teen's mind so fast he could barely comprehend was he was seeing. Sand, pyramids, Eygpt? It was Eygpt. His vision concentrated to a tomb. Inside was a shrine- What was it for?_

M.D. jolted up in the dark, only to fall back down on what seemed to be the condo's couch. He scrunched up his face in pain as he covered his face with the crook of his arm. His head pouned and noticed a cold wash clothe on his forehead. Glancing to the coffee table from underneath his arm he spotted a bowl of water and Kerii sitting sideways on the arm chair sound asleep.

He forced himself up and glazed at the stereo clock. It's red letters glared for a moment before his eyes focused. '3:45 am? I've been out for almost 12 hours...' He thought. Kerii let out a small snort as she tossed and turned on her little make-shift bed. A small smile hung on his face.

Getting up, he walked over to Kerii and scooped her up in a bridal style-like way. She made no motion in waking up as he walked to her room. Once at the door he pushed it open and went in. M.D. layed her out on the bed and stared at her for a moment. _'Such a strange girl.' _He took the moment to survey her room. Pastel green walls, a study desk, radio and a few anime posters.

After a few minutes he backed out of the room and slowly closed the door. Lummers leaned against it, sliding down to sit at the foot of the door. He yawned, _'How am I going to focus on school tomorrow, now?'_

_

* * *

_

**Im laughing at my own fic right now XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's short, but I havent updated anything in forever O.o At least it's nothing, right? -gets shot-

* * *

**

"I hope you're happy, idiot. That was my first tardy in about forever."

"Maaah...You're still mad about that??"

"Oh, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"YOU WISH!"

**BONK!**

A vein popped out of M.D.'s forehead as he and Kerii strolled down a park sidewalk. Kerii had been up all night treating the star while he himself could barely rest from the pain. That being so, both slept in, twenty minutes late for class. But now, school was over and the two were headed home.

It being almost winter in New York city, the sky above was clouded with dark gray rain clouds M.D. suspected would rain soon. Nonetheless, the two teens continued on, the trees around them rustling from the wind.

"Im the one that should be blaming you..." Lummers muttered. "You made me put on that stupid straw hat."

"Ne? You think the hat did that to you?!" Kerii arched a brow, glancing over at him. "Stupid boy. It's just a hat."

"Even so! Why didnt that old man let use see the objects in that area till _after_ he recognized me?"

"Recognize you?" Kerii repeated, "For being what? A sell-out pop star?"

M.D.'s eye twitched, deciding to let that one go. He frowned, putting his hands in his uniform pockets. "No, not for being famous; for being me." Kerii scratched the back of her neck and stared up at the sky. "I dont get you."

"OBVIOUSLY SO!"

---

"Ne, ne. What's this?" Kerii and M.D. stopped infront of their apartment complex to see a bunch of workers hammering and cutting everything. The two entered the building and took off their coats.

"Why's there construction going on?" Kerii questioned the main desk attentant. Mr. Masko glanced up from his paperwork and smiled, "Nothing to worry about, Miss Mei. We're just patching up the wall and replacing the windows from the accident a few days ago." He explained.

Kerii placed her chin between her thumb and index finger, "Oh yeah. The truck that crashed. Hm. What a stupid thing to do, eh, Lummers? ...M.D.?" An exclaimation mark flashed over the girl's head. "Oi! Where'd he go?"

While Kerii conversed with the deskman, M.D. wandered out the door to watch the carpenters do their thing. But the main reason he went out there, was because one of the woodworkers had...

"Turquiose hair??" Lummers tilted his head, observing the man work. "Sugoi..." Lummers didnt even notice he was saying that now. But of course blue-haird man noticed him and turned around, "Eh, what're _you_ staring at?" He huffed, a few nails sticking out of his mouth. M.D. grinned, patting the baseball cap ontop of his head. "Cool hair!" He compliemented.

A vein popped out of the man's head, "OI!" He yelled, grabbing Lummers' collar, "YOU SCREWING WITH ME??" The teen merely grinned as he lobbed back and forth from the man's shake.

"H-Hey! M.D.! What're you doing?!" Kerii's voice reached the two as she jogged up. "EH?! What'd you do now?" She scolded, witnessing the man holding Lummers by the neck. Lummer shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

The man grunted, letting M.D. go. "This is a closed off construction site." he gestured to the yellow tape the two teenagers had crossed. Kerii gasped in realization, pulling her roommate back out of the closed off area. "Sorry." She apologized. "He's just _stupid_ like that." Lummers let out a 'hey!' of resentment.

Before turning to go back into the complex, Kerii paused, looking back at the man. "You look a little young to be a construction worker..." She thought aloud, eyeing his floral dress shirt and brown shorts. He arched a brow over his sunglassses. "You got a problem with it?"

Kerii shrugged. "Just wondering...Hey, what's your name?"

"Francis." He introduced, folding his arms over his chest. Kerii nodded and waved slightly. "Sorry for the troubles. Ja ne."

"Ja."

Kerii turned and ran after Lummers before she could catch Francis' face wash over with confusion from his sudden knowledge of a foreign goodbye. He merely shrugged it off, picking his hammer back up and continuing on fixing the building wall.


	5. Chapter 5

"From the top! This time get it right, eh, guys?"

M.D. Exhaled, frustrated as he and the other dancers on stage prepared for another take. The loud music and burning bright lights seemed to irriate him ten-fold with every little move he made. His headaches had started since the incident in the Art Walk and they seemed to worsen every moment. M.D. moved with the music, trying as best he could to keep up and mouth the words that blared in the background.

Unlike his uncaring director for the music video, his fellow dancers noticed the popstar's sudden change in moods with concern. This concerned peeked when M.D. lost his footing, falling off the stage and crashing onto the hardwood floor below. The people on stage and behind the carmera rushed to his aid. He let out a yelp of pain when a on-set medic touched his leg.

"Mr. Lummers, do you think you're leg it broken?" A medic asked, pulling out a phone to call the hosptial in case it was too serious to be treated on the spot.

"No, no! It isnt! It cant be!" The people around Lummers cleared the way as the director shoved his way through. He knelt down beside M.D., taking his shoulder dramatically. "M.D., baby! It's just a little twist, right? Slap a little ice on that and we'll just get right back to shooting this puppy, huh?"

M.D. winced, craddling his ankle, "I dont think so..."

"Mr. Silver, he hasnt broken anything but I dont think he should be dancing!" The medic insisted, examining M.D.'s ankle. The director growled, standing up. "Fine, but this kid better get better and fast. The deadline is two months." He snapped, turning on a heel and marching back to his office. The others gently helped M.D. up onto a chair, another to support his throbbing leg and reluctantly left him alone with the medic.

It was quiet as M.D. watched the short man treat his leg. The medic broke the silence when he finally finished icing it and wrapping it up to prevent any movement that would otherwise worsen his ankle.

"I suggest just getting a ride home and taking a rest," He advised. M.D. sighed, leaning back in his chair. The medic stood up, taking out a pen and small notepad, "And can you tell me what exactly happened? I was watching you preform. Your sudden loss of footing didnt seem like the only thing troubling you."

M.D. looked up at him, "Well, Ive been getting some pretty bad headaches recently. I guess it just distracted me..."

"Well," The man ripped off the note he quikly jotted down, folding it and clipping it to his clipboard. "Have a chat with your doctor and let him know, okay?"

The teen nodded, "Alright...Mr.?"

"Im Chad," The man tipped his red baseball cap marked with a white 'X' and left and turned to leave. M.D. sat in silence once more, staring at the matching 'X' on the medic's first-aid bag as he watched away. Ignoring another headache coming on, he pulled out his cellphone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gomu gomu _BRAVO_! Bara bara _FESTIVAL_! Sube sube _SPUR_! Moku moku _SMOKER_! Gomu gomu _BOMBER_-!"

Kerii was half dancing, half cleaning the apartment while blasting some good old One Piece soundtrack music when the phone rang. She turned down the stereo, jumping over the kitchen island to get to the phone.

"Yeeeeee'llo!" She greeted.

__

"Kerii?"

"Hn? Oh, hey, M.D. I thought you were rehearsing or whatever..."

__

"Well, I was wondering...I sort of...Uh, twisted my ankle, can you pick me up?"

Kerii blinked, "Didnt a limo pick you up?"

__

"Well, I told the driver I was going to walk home but obviously..."

"Call a cab!"

__

"Kerii!"

The girl sighed, "Well, I dont exactly have a car."

__

"My keys are by the door."

"-No way! I get to drive your Viper?"

__

"Well, sure."

"Where's this place at?"

__

"Weston Theatre in Manhattan."

"Alright, I know where that is, but dont expect me to be there anytime soon." Kerii warned, glancing out the window down to the streets below. "NY traffic's looking pretty bad at this time."

"_Whatever gets me home._"

Kerii hung up, squealling as she plucked M.D.'s keys off the key rack by the door, zooming out.

She giggled, separating the shiny key that belonged to the Viper from the rest of M.D.'s others. She stared at it, walking down the hall hastly, not noticing a man with several boxes stack above his head walking at the same pace. She stepped one second and the next she was on the ground, clutching her forehead. Kerii cursed, sitting up to glare at the man that rammed into her.

He sat on the ground himself, dazed and slightly shocked at the sudden fall. He blinked before his expression turned apologetic and somewhat scared.

"I-Im sorry! I didnt see where I was going! Please dont hurt me!" He slurred, helping Kerii up. This reaction caught her off guard. She lived in New York long enough and bumped into enough people to realize apologizes took up too much time its busy little world.

"Er- It's alright, I wasnt looking either. Here, do you need help with these?"

Meh. M.D. wasnt going anywhere.

The man glanced down at a folded piece of paper in his hand, "Well, could you help me find 1409? I think it's on this floor..."

"Yeah! It's right across my apartment. I'll show you." Kerii picked up one of the boxes off the ground, the man doing the same with the rest and followed her. She soon stopped infront of room 1409, turning to her soon-to-be neighbor. Looking him up and down, she noticed he was only about a year or two older than herself.

"So, you're the guy filling in this one, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Splitting the rent with a friend of mine."

"Cool." Kerii handed him the box after he finished unlocking the door, "Well, I gotta go."

"Thank you..." He paused.

"Im Kerii."

The man smiled, "My name's sort of hard to pronounce- but you can just call me Urban."

"Alright. See ya, Urban!"

"Bye."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

M.D. frowned, even as Kerii entered the large auditorium. "The hell took you so long?"

"What? Not even a 'hello'?"

"No! Ive been waiting here for hours!"

Kerii rolled her eyes, plopping down onto a plastic chair next to him. "Traffic was terrible, just as I thought. And it took me like five frikkin minutes just to get into this place! Those bodyguards outside are scary!"

The popstar sighed, wincing once he tried to stand on his two feet. He fell back in his chair, letting his head dangle back, too tired to hold it up. Kerii arched a brow, "Wow, you really hurt yourself there huh?" M.D. gave a half-hearted nod. Kerii got up, helping her roommate up by putting his arm around her shoulder and letting him use her as support.

Not wanting to look stupid by hopping, he merely wince every other step, trying both feet to move. They walked in silence through the rows of seats to the door with the glowing 'exit' signs above them.

They werent too far away when Kerii glanced up to see M.D. was staring down at her. They locked eyes for a moment before she averted her gaze to the ugly generic carpet under them.

"What?" she finally asked, sensing he was still staring.

"Well, it's just that- Im use to girls always wanting to hug me and scream or giggle whenever we pose together for some picture I'd have to autograph. But you..." He stopped, finally braking away from his stare, also finding the ugly carpet interesting. Kerii shifted under his arm, trying find the words to say. When she couldnt find anything nice, she suddenly blurted out the first thing that ran through her mind.

"Che- what do those girls every see in you?" She insulted, opening the exit door as they finally reached it. M.D. blinked, then frowned.

"Oi! Im trying to compliment you!" He snapped.

"Well, Im not gonna lie, you're definitly sucking at it."

The whole way home was an endless fight of insults. When the two teens ran clean dry of any good ones, well, it was a silence trip in the elevator. There was a dull 'ping' and the sliding doors opened. Kerii took no time in stepping out, pratically dragging the boy behind her. M.D. noticed stacks of boxes outside the open door of 1409 and arched a brow.

"The people that use to live there left a few weeks before you came," Kerii explained without him asking, "Lucky bastards won the lottery or something. Anyway, some Urban guy and his roommate just moved in today while you were gone."

M.D. caught a glance inside and saw who he assumed to be 'Urban and his roomate'. He didnt know which one was which so all he saw was one guy on a ladder fixing a lightblub in the living room and another guy fiddling with what looked like a toaster on the kitchen island. Before M.D. could take in anything else, he found himself being dragged into his own apartment by the merciless Kerii. The girl helped him plop down onto the couch and turned to close the front door. She didnt say a word as she took off her jacket, and put on an apron to start dinner.

M.D., not having much options, decided to turn on the television to watch something, anything.

Unfortunatly it was Thrusday, a day the popstar soon realized nothing was on any of the five-bazillion channels they had. He sighed, boredly flipping thorugh shows.

"Here we see the sloth slowly make it's way-"

__

Click.

"Por que, Marie?"

__

Click.

"I thought what we had was special, Johnny!"

__

Click.

"Ohhh, sorry Bret. The correct answer was D, 1812-"

__

Click.

"Nah, see, I dont think so. Im gonna be King of the Pirates!"

__

Click.

"I wish Cosmo was girl and Wanda was a man!"

Wait.

__

CLICK.

"GUM GUM FINGER NET!"

M.D. sat up straight, eyes glued to the television screen. It was that cartoon! From Kerii's comic things! He watched, leaning forward unconciously. He was completely oblivious the the pressure he put on his leg while he watched, almost off his seat. Lummers didnt know what it was, but his headache started to subside and he felt calmer watching the unknown characters on the screen. He stared as Luffy fought with Arlong, turning up the volume.

This caught his roommate's attention. A horrible, horrible thing to catch.

The sound of a certain raspy dubbed voice made her ears prick up in the kitchen. She turned around, giving the back of M.D.'s head a look that read 'What in God's name are you watching?!'. She let her mouth hang open for a bit as she processed what was actually happening.

M.D. Lummers was watching One Piece.

M.D. Lummers was watching the _4Kids_ One Piece.

"SWEET JESUS!" Lummers jumped at Kerii's sudden screaming, "TURN THAT CRAP OFF!"

He blinked, "Wha-"

"TURN. IT. OFF." She hissed, clenching her fist so tight the soda can she just opened upcrushed in her hand. The look of an emotionally unstable woman was enough to make the popstar fumble with the remote until the TV clicked off, leaving the room in silence. Kerii uncleanch the can, letting it fall over the recycle bin.

"..."

"Im going to uh, maybe just sit here. Quietly. Whatever's less dangerous."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, we need....Onions....Bell Peppers-"

"Meat!"

"We already have meat at home."

"Yeah, well...I ate it when you went to the library..."

Kerii glanced up from her shopping list, completely baffled. "You _what_? Already!?" The girl sighed, scratching her head. "That was three pounds of ground beef..."

After doing some calculations on the back of the small piece of paper, it only made her more frustrated. M.D., being slightly taller, could only look down and guess what her intentions were. Soon he found himself watching while she put some boxed items back on the shelf.

"You dont have enough money."

His roommate glared down at thheir shopping cart. "It happens..."

Kerii jumped as M.D. wrapped an arm around her tightly, laughing like he had something to be jolly about.

"What are you so happy about?!"

"You're with me, silly!" He reminded, "I have tons of money! You wont have to pay for anything when Im around! We're roommates after all. I cant have you buying everything for us that we always share!"

She nodded slowly, watching him run off with the cart, putting whatever he saw in without a second glance. After turning the corner, Kerii decided to go off and get some vegetables since she knew he'd probably skip those.

Cabbage, carrots, onions, bell-peppers... Kerii wondered what she could make for dinner that night. She sorted through potatoes, planning to mash or bake them. Either way, it would not matter.

"Bastard, didn't you hear me? Out of my way!"

"Just cuz Im off duty doesn't mean I cant kick your ass!"

There was the sound of a tower of crates falling over, and various punches being thrown at each other. Kerii spun around, startled when a watermelon rolled to her feet.

Inside of Super-Mart, in the middle of the banana and melons section, in front of everyone and their mother, duked out two men. They were at each other's throats, not caring if anyone was watching. One was NYPD, with the exception of a bright green baseball cap on his head. He growled menacingly, looking like he could care less he was punching an innocent civilian. Then again his rival didnt much give a damn his was kicking the shit of out of a police officer.

"Who the hell are you?! You really piss me off!" The policeman barked.

Kerii had to rub her eyes once, then twice.

Yes, this is a One Piece fanfiction, and yes, they were acting excatly like who you're thinking. But in Kerii's world, just like in ours, this had to be impossible.

"SETH?" She cried, "What's going on?!"

Seth stopped his battling right away, floating over to Kerii's side.

"Kerii! It's so good to see a beautiful face! Especially after getting headbutted from someone else's ugly one!" He said sweetly, taking her hand. The 'ugly one' stomped over rolling up his sleeves. Kerii squealed, hiding behind Seth.

"Is this punkass your boyfriend or something?" He demanded, looking for someone to blame. She gulped, shaking her head.

"Kerii! Did you know they make bagels with cream cheese already baked inside?!" Kerii sweatdropped. M.D.'s cart skidded to a stop beside them, frozen bagel pasteries shoved in his big mouth.

"You have to toast them first, genius..." She mumbled. Seth and the policeman stared at her friend incrediously.

"He's...weird."

"I can see that..." Muttered the police officer. After shooting one more glare at Seth he took a step back. "Whatever. Just watch yourself, blondie." He spat. Seth growled, but said nothing as his rival walked away with his groceries.

Kerii sighed with relief, pulling M.D. along to the cashier as well. "Well, nice seeing you...Seth." They left, but the chef only followed.

"Kerii-chawn, forgive me- I involved you in that!" He apologized quite loudly. She waved him off, watching at the people still staring. Lummers tugged his collar up, avoiding eye contact with two girls by the strawberries section wearing M.D. LUMMERS CONCET 08 shirts.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay!"

"I should make up for it!"

The cashier at checkout eight eyed the three curiously while she rang up the price.

"Sure, do whatever!"

"He should cook for us tonight!" M.D. grinned. Seth nodded, "Yes, an exqusite dinner for you at the resturant!"

"You should just cook it at our place!"

"Luf- Err Lummers, shut it!" Kerii didnt like the idea of this crazy playboy cooking in her apartment. But it seemed it wasnt up to her, as Seth was already helping them take the food to the car. She groaned, meekly following him and M.D.

---

"Sorry for the mess." Kerii apologized, flipping the lights on while she gave M.D. a look. "SOME people dont like to see the floor for some reason."

Seth just grinned, finding his way to the kitchen. He and M.D. set down all the gorceries, getting ready for one of the chef's 4-star meals. Kerii was about to take off her coat before quickly remembering she should get them mail while she was still in her shoes.

"Ill be right back."

"Hurry back, Keri-chawn!"

Down the hall she hurried to the empty elevator, pressing the lobby button. As the doors slid closed she leaned against the mirrored walls of the elevator, rubbing her temples. She couldnt ignore this...

Lummers, Seth- They were a perfect match for something that was completely fictional. She felt embaressed even thinking it was possible, which it absolutely, positively _wasnt_, by the way. The bell went off with a soft ping! and let Kerii into the lobby. By the mailboxes, she kept her head down, fumbling with her keys to find the right one. In the corner of her vision someone else was flipping through mail beside her as she opened her box. Two days worth of junk mail and advertisments most likely. She sighed, grabbing the stack from the small compartment, shutting it.

Back in the elevator, the man that was next to her strolled towards it as well. Being kind, she held the doors while she browsed a Best buy ad. 'Hmm...Sale on Wii games...'

"Thanks," The man grumbled. Her head snapped up.

The freaking police officer!

Kerii put her head back down as he glanced up. She felt him stare until he finally said, "You're that dumbass's girlfriend."

She hit the 14th floor's button. "W-We're not dating."

He said nothing. The bell pinged! and they both stepped off. 'He's on the same floor?!' She thought in agony. Kerii stopped at 1408, hearing the officer's foot falls hault as well. Was he gonna arrest Seth?! Instead, he merely took out his keys. Kerii realized he was Urban's roomate.

From infront of her, Seth opened the door cheerfully, "Kerii-chawn! I heard your footste-- YOU!"

_"YOU!"'_

The girl jumped out of the way as the two had at it agained. "MUST WE?!"

In 1409 there was the thud of someone falling and the click of the front door. Urban appeared in the doorway, half asleep after falling off the couch in the den. Lummers also poked his head from their apartment, steak kabob sticking out from his mouth.

"What's going on?!" Urban exclaimed, "Zee, what are you doing?!"

Kerii pulled at her pony tails in annoyance."Pleeeease stop before you break-"

_**CRASH!**_

"...The hallway vase..."

M.D. flashed a toothy grin, coming all the way out into the doorframe as well. He held a big book in his hand, looking from one of the pages, to the two brawlers, to the pages, then back. Zee caught a glance at him and snapped. "What're _you_ smiling about?"

Kerii looked over at Lummers. "Hey! My sketchbook!"

The popstar turned the book to face Seth and Zee. "You two look like these guys!"

They stopped, Urban stopped, Kerii stopped. Everyone stared at the big watercolor painting of eight cartoons posing on the deck of a ship. It took an embaressing moment for Kerii to lunged at her art, quickly covering it up. Urban rubbed his eyes, awake now.

"Was that...Us?"

* * *

A/N:

My god... I LIVEEE!! :O

It's been, way too long eheh... So sorry D: To ALL the people reviewing saying 'Please update, please!' I feel so guilty getting emails for alot of my stories saying that! The guilt was eating me alive!! So, I got off my ass (figure of speech, I have to sit down to do this at a computer after all!) and cracked down on this mofo story. Its going well so far I think... :D I dont actually have a full plot figured out (not that I actually ever do anyway), but its getting there LOL

I guess its been hard for the past FOREVER (lmao), because I sort of lost touch with my inner one piece fanatic- But it friggin came about after I decided to sit and read like 70 chapters of One Piece UP TO DATE, SON :D So loving One Piece again, so loving writing again. Hopefully more soon to come- Just bare with my laziness, please! x)


	7. Chapter 7

"All of these books! How long has this been going on?!" Urban, Zee, Seth, M.D., and Kerii crowded around her kitchen counter, leaning over her collection One Piece manga. Each flipped through inked pages, taking in everything that seemed to be familar, yet completely new. It was them, but how could this be?

Kerii brushed her fingers over the imprinted letters of the first chapter, _Romance Dawn..._

"Uhh..'97 I think...I dunno I was young. Ive only being reading recently. Since middle school. You guys have never heard of One Piece??"

"No!" They all replied simultaneously. That wasnt surprising.... Kerii sighed, tossing her book aside.

Seth set down his volume as well. "Maybe it's just coincidence?"

"Does this look like a coincidence to you?!" Zee challenged, hitting the blonde over the head with a volume with himself on the cover. The cook glared, swinging a leg up for a kick. They continued while the other three moved to the living room a few feet away.

Kerii plopped down on the couch next to M.D., deep in thought.

__

'Where do we go from here...? It's a stretch to just assume this is really happening, but....'

They truth was, it excited Kerii just _thinking _about it. That somehow, someway, through some twisted fate, several characters from something she loved dearly were in her apartment, just as confused as her. There were so many questions she needed to ask. Who could answer them she wondered.

Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy...

She finally said their names to herself. They slipped off her tongue more comfortably then the names these guys were using now. She glanced at M.D. beside and suddenly it hit her.

__

'Holy SHIT.'

She thought. This whole time- '_Lummers really WAS Luffy!'_

Slowly but surely a blush crept up her face like heat to a thermometer. Monkey D. Luffy. Her fictional crush since the 6th grade, and ever since he moved in she'd been a complete douchebag. Kerii shifted in her seat, utterly embaressed now.

M.D. turned to her. "Ne? Something wrong?" He asked, concerned as he got nearer. He reach up and pressed a hand to her forehead, "Your face is red all of a sudden!"

She swatted his hand away, standing quickly. "I'mgonnagoseewhatIcanfindoutontheinternet!" she said, leaving the pop star confused and Urban just shrugging.

It seemed everyone would be camping out in the living room that evening, as after Seth's wonderful dinner everyone was just lazy to leave the apartment. The boys talked and got to know one another while Kerii researched on the oh so delightful internetz.

"Well there's about four other people out there that look like they're in the same boat as us." Urban pointed out, pointing to some characters in a group shot on the back of Kerii's school binder.

"Do any of them look familiar?" Seth asked the others, knowing he'd definitely remember two women as goregeous as the oranged-hair theif and the sophistcated bookworm to the left of the picture. Zee shook his head, but M.D. stared intently at the drawing.

The one with no pants struck him as familar, though he couldnt place it. And the reindeer...

"Chad!"

"Eh??"

"The medic that helped me during rehearsals!" He elaborated, pointing to Chopper. "He had a hat with an X on it, just like that!"

"Really!"

"Yeah, he's been working for the crew recently, I think it's him!"

Zee was skeptical, "If it were the same guy, wouldn't he be a reindeer too?"

"Your hair isnt shitty green right now, is it?" Seth retorted, lighting up a cigarette with a grin. Zee shot him a look. "You're lucky you cooked dinner."

"No, _you're_ lucky I cooked dinner, marimo."

Seth paused. Zee blinked."...What's marimo?"

"'S a type of moss." Kerii entered, a stack of notes in her hand. She sat herself on the carpet by the chef and policeman, still rifling through them. "Sanji calls Zoro that as an insult because of the green hair."

"Question!" Urban piped up, scooting over to Kerii, "Why are we doing that- Saying things and doing things we didnt even know we did all of a sudden?"

She shrugged, setting her papers down on the glass coffee table. "There was one time at the Baratie, when Luf..._Lummers_ saw two straws and did a trick that Luffy does all the time. He said it was an urge, like the urge these two get to fight one another even though, and let's be honest, they're really just overreacting, because there's nothing Seth and Zee have against each other at all. They just met! Something triggering something between you all. Whether something's doing it to you or the fact that since you've all just encounted one another for the first time it's setting off little time bombs waiting to fully recover you all to your old selves. If that's what you are, anyway."

"Kerii-chwan is so lovely when she's theorizing!" Seth swooned, leaning toward the girl. She smiled politely, leaning away.

"Good theory," Urban agreed. "But, cant we get a real answer?"

Kerii nodded, snatching up her notes again. "I think the best way, to get for sure answers, if any at all- is to ask him." She held up a note that had a name underlined at the top.

"..Itchy....Something Oda?"

"_Eiichiro_ Oda, silly! He's only the creator of One Piece!" Kerii laughed, gesturing to the name on every one of the volumes stackd everywhere. Urban still seemed to have alot of questions too.

"Would he know how to help?"

A shrug, "No idea- but who knows One Piece better right now then him, right?"

"How do we find him?" Zee asked.

"No idea about that either... I can pretty much narrow it down to Japan but from there it's still pretty- WAH!" Almost everyone jumped at the lous boom that echoed through the apartment complex. The building shook for a moment as floodlights outside we shot straight up out the window. M.D. got up, rushing over to look down.

Seth stood, taking one last rag from his cigarette. "What's going on?"

"I think Francis is still doing construction!" Everyone seemed confused at the name until Kerii gasped.

"Francis!"

Zee arched a brow, "Who's that?"

"I think he's Franky!"

"This guy?" Urban held up Kerii's sketchbook, pointing to a sketch of the blue-haired man. Kerii blushed, grabbing back her drawings. "Let's not use this as reference, shall we?"

Zee snatched it back anyway, "This guy's got no pants on!" He exlcaimed, passing it to Seth who looked at it quizzically as well, "What's with his chin?"

"Oi! Give that back!" Kerii screeched, lunging as the boys tossed it amongst them like monkey in the middle. "Arugh! Screw you guys!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Francis swiped the cold sweat from his brow, leaning against a support beam apart of the reconstruction. The digital clock under the Weber's Apartments Sign in front read almost eleven o' clock at night. He huffed, tossing his hammer aside, figuring it was time for a break.

He watched the bustle of New York's nightlife up and down the streets, the people just as out and about as they were in the daytime. They walked and drove by, completely obsorbed in their own worlds, just as Francis was in his. He reached into his cooler, bringing out at can of cola, cracking it open contently. The carbon fizzed, just how he liked it.

"Sheshsheshshesh..." Someone laughed quietly.

Francis turned to the small garden park that resided beside the building, listening as the wind carried an old man's voice. There wasnt much he could see from his spot by the plain support beams, but he certainly could see the shadowy figure of someone passing between the trees. Over by the flood lights, all the other construction workers were accounted for, also taking breaks.

The shadow was getting closer untill Francis finally jumped to his feet. "Oi! You're not allowed in there!" He called to the stranger, who swiftly passed under the yellow tape and into the darkness of the unlit side of the site.

"Sheshsheshshesh!"

"OI!" It was late and Francis was tired. Against better instincts he followed the man, wanting nothing more than for him to leave without a fuss. He brought a work lamp to help him search, holding it up to the darkness.

"Old man! Get outta here!"

And he did. Francis scratched his head quizically. Why would someone do that? He took one more glance at the spot where the man stopped beside some dry wall and blinked.

"Ehh?"

A phone number?

What the hell?!

* * *

**A/N:**

**SH-T, SON. **

**I was all, "Im gonna update soon." Then, SHAZAM. Chapter whatever-this-one-is. Almost writers blocked my way into a sealed wall again, though LOL but I got this f'sho :D You beat your ass chapter whatever-comes-after-this-one is gonna be coming soon too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Oh my god! It's been a month?! Im serious, that was the fastest month Ive lived through in the history of forever guys D: Im so sorry This one's short, but I wanted to keep suspense....Which is bad because I dont update often- Im a horrible person xD**

* * *

"He could have at least given me a ride after school..."

Kerii pouted as she waited for the crosswalk to turn green. Around her, New York bustled like any other Tuesday afternoon despite her own little world slowly becoming more and more mysterious. Even now she thought about last night; How without warning it seemed her dreams became reailty in some twisted way. Maybe this was a prank? M.D. was someone she hated previous to meeting him. He had absolutely nothing to do with One Piece until now...

"Move it, please!"

Kerii squealed, shuffling across the street with other impatient pedestrians. The girl sighed while she strolled, swinging her bookbag back and forth as she walked along Peck Street's market.

____

'Maybe I can pick up some apples for a pie...'

'-Err.'

"Kerii?"She pondered, eyeing the shiny fruits at one stall. _'Teehee! M.D. would probably eat the whole thing!' _Kerii grinned thinking about the stupid look her roommate would slap on his face after a good meal. She frowned, puffing out her cheeks._ 'L-Like I'd bake a pie just for that idiot!'_

The girl glaced up at Zee's broad figure. He wore a windbreaker and his green cap, obviously off duty from his police job. She smiled and waved as he came over to the fruit stand. He looked a bit lost, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"Uhh, do you know where our apartment complex is? I took seventh but I ended up here...." Kerii bursted out laughing.

"Oi, oi ,oi! What's so funny?!" He snapped.

She shook her head, "Nothing, nothing...! Let me just buy some stuff and we can walk back together, ne?" Lifting up her bag, Kerii unzipped it and rummaged for her wallet. "I know I brought it this morning...."

Suddenly...._SNATCH!_

Kerii blinked as one moment her bag was in her arms and the next it was gone, along with her wallet and cellphone! The two looked around and saw a figure in an orange hoodie dashing down the street.

"N!GGA STOLE MY BOOK BAG!!"

Zee took off after the thief. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Zee! Wait up!!" All three were at full sprint, shoving past everyone in their way. "H-Hey, stop her!" Kerii shouted to anyone watching the hooded bandit with her stuff. She hadnt been robbed in years!

Zee made it plenty ahead of Kerii in no time, (he was a police officer after all) but the thief managed to cut across a crosswalk right before it turned red. Zee and Kerii found themselves being honked at while they made their own way across.

"She's headed toward our apartment's street-" She breathed, "Here!" Grabbing Zee's arm they turned into an alley sharply, cutting behind several buildings. Soon enough, they were back on the sidewalk just in time for Kerii to slam right into the thief. They collided, smashing heads before they fell. Kerii's bag was tossed in the air, Zee catching it lightly.

"Ouchie..." Kerii uttered. The thief cursed loudly, scrabbling to their feet. Kerii tripped them from her spot on the ground and Zee quickly grabbed them.

"THIS chick..." Kerii snapped, plugging her nose in case of a nosebleed. Zee unhooded the thief, blinking at Kerii.

"How'd you know she was a girl??" The baggy sweater and jeans covered any hints of that.

"That teh Nami looka like," She replied, tilting her head back comically. "Hur name's probably Natalie or somefin'."

"It's Naomi!" The red head barked, struggling to break free from Zee's grip. He smirked, "Thanks for the name, Ill be sure to put it on record."

"OI! MARIMO! What the hell do you think you're doing to that woman!?" Down the street, the figure of Seth and Urban were quickly coming toward them. Zee glared at the chef.

"This thief's police business, curly-brow."

"Call me that one more t--"

As they approached Naomi and Seth locked eyes. He stared for a moment, then dropped to one knee in all his charming glory. Kerii face-palmed,

"Why am I not surprised...?"

Naomi looked down at Seth with a mixture of confusion and queasiness. "Err...Have we met before??"

"ONLY IN MY WILDEST DREAMS!" Kerii bonked him over the head. Zee rolled his eyes. "Kerii I need your phone to call the station."

"Wait!" Kerii glanced at Naomi, curious. "We dont...have to turn her in do we?"

The officer was incredious. "She just tried to steal your bag!"

"Yeeeah but she's Nami! She cant help that!"

Urban arched a brow, "You mean our Nami?"

The thief arched one as well, "You're Nami?"

"Oi! All of you need to get away from this site!" Everyone turned to a certain turquiose-haired construction worker. "Sheesh! Cant anyone see the yellow tape?!"

Kerii stared at the flustered man, then the limestone wall behind him.

"555-3855?" She read the number allowed, even more curious. And as if on que, her phone rang. Everyone, even Naomi and Francis anticipated for her to pick it up. She glanced at the unfamiliar number and blinked.'555-3855...'

"Uhh...Hello?"

"Moshi moshi!"

Blink blink. "Who's...This...?"

He seemed to have an accent. The other voice on the line cleared his thorat, also confused. "I called because I wanted to know who is this too. I am very curious, I found this number on my work desk." He explained.

"Well, your phone number's painted on a building wall."

"EHH? HONTOU?!" (Really?!)

This older guy sounded like he was a kid. "Are you japanese?" Kerii asked.

"Yes, yes! And you sound American?"

"Yeah, uh, Im Kerii by the way?"

"Ah, soka! _(I see)_." He replied in a cheery tone, "My name is Oda!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**AWWW SNAP. If there was a fifth wall, I just busted it down! lol well, we're finally getting somewhere in this story! Ive been planning to add this one mangaka dude to this plot since I wrote chapter one! Gaah Im excited xD**

**PS: Internet cookie for anyone that laughed and actually _got_ the the yoshi ref. x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Wow. Im speshul snowflakes. I was singing along to Change Your Mind by AAR...And when I got to the 'And when the sky is falling-' part I thought, "Hm. That sounds familiar."**

**...xD**

* * *

Nico Robin stared calmly from her spot at the top of Tokyo Tower, watching the busy city below. The evening breeze blew lightly, swishing her bangs from her face. The sun had faded long ago and the sky was simple dark, the lights of Tokyo blocking out the stars. Saddness washed over her as the night got colder.

How long had it been, she wondered. Since she had felt this lonely?

Almost a half a year perhaps. Robin couldn't ever remember searching so hard. Not even for her dream.

In her purse, an American issue of Rolling Stone magazine was loosely rolled up, M.D. Lummers posing across the front with a goofy smile on his face. Robin gripped the cloth handle of the bag tightly, not taking her eyes away from the streets below.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good morning, Oda-san!"

Eiichiro Oda smile kindly, waving back to one of the many employees as he entered the main lobby of Shonen Jump Co. His footsteps echo along with many others' against the marble flooring. At the elevator he held the door for an assistant, asking which floor she would like to go to before his.

Eiichiro couldn't remember how normal a day like this day was. He'd be working in his office today with his co-artist to finish up another chapter quickly. Outside, the sky was cloudy, threatening to rain. He was glad he was inside.

With a light _ping!_ The doors slid open and he stepped out, hurrying down the corridor alone. Though try as they might, the clouds simply could not block all of the sunlight that managed to shine through, illuminating the hall while he strolled, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Ahead, there was a gently clacking noise. The sound of high heel's hitting the tiles rhythmically. The artist caught a glimpse of a woman's coat tails trailing past him from his view of the floor. The heels faded as quickly as they came, leaving Oda alone in the hall as soon as he looked up. Strange, he noted, but thought nothing more of it as he stopped at a particular door.

Knock knock!

He playfully rapped on his office-section's door, opening it anyway. His fellow artists greeted him loudly and friendly, returning him from his weekend absence. Eiichiro was a bit late and everyone informed him they'd started just a bit earlier. He apologized with a grin and everyone was back to work.

_Though I could hardly call it work_. He thought with a smile. Not something this fun.

At his desk he switched on his lamp, lifting his bookbag onto the surface. Out poured some notebooks and folders, containing some thing only the mangaka himself knew. He got organized and put everything in their place before he turned on his computer. Normal...That was what this day was, wasn't it?

Knock knock...

"Come in!" Hollered Shikiza, who had the desk closest to the door. She stood quickly as it opened, blinking at the sight tall, slender woman entering. Several of the male artists and assistants paused as well.

"May we help you?" Shikiza offered. It was certainly odd, a woman this beautiful, with the air of someone very superior, in the Shonen Jump building. Perhaps she was lost? A modeling agency was here she should have been. Robin smiled softly.

"Yes, I think you can."

Eiichiro stopped typing for a moment. Pushing against the floor he wheeled his chair to the window of his closed office, peeking through the blinds a bit.

"Ah! Sugoi!" Kamin exclaimed from his desk. "You sound so much like Yamaguchi-san(1)!"

Robin smiled to the man as well. She went on, "I was walking down the hall when I saw this by the stairs." She pulled a folded piece of paper from the inside of her purple coat.

"Oda-san!" Eiichiro jumped, wheeling away from window quickly. Sanko blinked from her spot in his doorway. "Errr...Sorry, Laka-san needs you to return those papers she asked you to sign last week!" She explained.

"R-Right...!" Clumsily, he pointed until he spotted the red file for Laka over in storyboards, grabbing it and following his assistant away and down the hall.

---

"Hmph! I didn't know they were due tomorrow!" Oda pouted to himself, strolling back down the hall. Opening the door to his office again he closed it quickly to prevent any more disrruptions..

"-Ah!"

Robin glanced over her shoulder, spin slowly around in his work chair. She crossed her legs formally, palms rested in her lap. "Good morning, artist-san." She greeted.

Oda blinked, looking around. There was no one else in the room, and everyone else was back to work already. He stared.

Any other person would wonder why such an out of place, and definitely unfamiliar woman was sitting in their office....

But was she really so unfamiliar?

Her bright blue eyes glistened animatedly against the glow of the desk lamp, her sharp nose and upturned lips casting shadows across her face. The ringing of office phones and laughs from conversave coworkers were muffled outside. For the most part, it was silent.

"...I...didn't take the stairs this morning." Oda finally said, starting with that.

Robin was no longer looking at him. She respectively touched some sketch sheets on the desk, turning them right side up to read them. "I know."

Before he could reply she held up the same folded paper he saw her holding before. "But I'd like to think you dropped this, and wanted to read it." She held it there quite some time with no intention of letting it go ungiven.

Hesitant, Oda took it, seeing no harm. But if he wasn't already confused, he was now.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A phone number." She replied simply.

"...Yours?"

She smiled even wided, "No, not mine, artist-san."

"Then who?"

Oda took a step back as the woman stood, towering a good three or four inches above the man. The smell of fresh flower blossoms greeted his nosesoftly. Moving across the room, she paused by the phone, picking it up gracfully.

"I was hoping you could find out for me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1)Yuriko Yamaguchi is Robin's japanese seiyuu :)**

**Sorry it's so short guys, but Im trying Dx And look! You got Robin, and -gasp!- She knows who she is?!**


End file.
